Enseñame
by galadrielcullen
Summary: Ella, hija del doctor Cullen. El, un joven huerfano, adoptado por el doctor Cullen. ¿podra su amor romper todos los prejuicios? y y dejarse llevar por sus mas bajas pasiones sin mirar que ante los ojos de las demas personas son hermanos.ONE-SHOT.Humanos.


Todos los nombres que aparecen en este onshot pertenecen a la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga...

* * *

ENSEÑAME ...

Yo lo amaba, pero él se negaba a esto y me decía una y mil veces que yo era solo una niña que no sabía realmente el significado de esas palabras. Yo sabía que era mentira, que se negaba solo lo que sentía por mí, que lo escondía bajo ese tempano de hielo que llamaba corazón. Era un hombre que había sufrido mucho, que había visto el lado cruel de la vida y por tanto pensaba que yo debía estar lejos de él, lejos de la contaminación que fluía de su cuerpo.

Odiaba que me tratara como una niña, ya no lo era, hace años que ya no lo era, hace años que mi corazón empezó a latir con su sola presencia…está bien, tenia diecisiete años y él veinte, pero no por eso me iba a dejar tratar así, además que me cargaba que me tratara como su hermana, cuando no teníamos ese lazo de sangre en común, gracias a Dios.

Una tarde, sentados en l asiento que estaba en el jardín, empezó la pelea de todos los días…

-Para de una buena vez Jasper. No soy tu hermana, no me sigas tratando como la hijita de la familia que te adopto. No me sigas diciendo que no sé lo que siento.

-Alice, tu eres y siempre serás mi hermana, aunque no tengamos genes en común. Y termina de una vez con la cantaleta de que me amas, porque no es así.

-Y, ¿Cómo sabes tú lo que siento?, ¿acaso eres mi conciencia, mi alma? No eres nada de eso, así que deja de hablarme así.

-Para de una vez Alice, ya es hora de que aprendas que no todo que quieres lo puedes tener.

Diciendo esto me dejo sola en el asiento del patio… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarme así?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?...MALDITO SEAS MIL VECES JASPER HALLE.

Yo la amaba, pero me negaba a aceptar lo que mi corazón me decía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, cada vez que escuchaba su voz cantando en su habitación… era una niña, pero una mujer, al mismo tiempo, una que hacía que todo mi ser temblara ante su sola presencia.

Solo quería protegerla y no contagiarla con lo malo que había dentro de mí, todo eso que me hizo ser como soy, todo eso que me insto a ser fuerte, a luchar en las calles, a hacer lo que fuera por comida y un techo donde vivir…solo podía agradecerle al doctor Cullen y su esposa por todo que habían hecho por mí, por adoptar a este pobre niño que no tenía nada en la vida, solo así mismo.

Así la conocí… así conocí al ángel que custodiaba mi corazón. Ella apenas tenía catorce años, y yo la misma edad que tenia ella ahora, pero apenas la vi entrar por la puerta principal de su casa con un vestido de bailarina de ballet, cuando note que su mirada se posaba y me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida, mi corazón y mi alma se rindieron completamente. Yo sabía que era un tonto tratándola mal y diciéndole que era solo mi hermana, solo una niña… pero tenía miedo de que al saber las cosas que había hecho, antes de llegar a su casa, terminaría viéndome como un monstruo, algo de lo que reniego todos los días, pero que está ahí, que está dentro de mí, que es el constante recordatorio de mis muchos pecados.

Tenía miedo a que nunca fuera correspondida, que nunca se fijara en mi, que nunca reconociera que me amaba… hasta que llego el bendito día que hizo lo que yo deseaba desde que despertó el amor en mi interior… el más impactante y hermosos de los besos…

-Alice vete de una vez, sal de mi vista. No quiero saber de tus conquistas, no quiero saber de tus novios, de tus rompimientos. FUERA

-MALDITO SEAS JASPER. No sabes cuánto te odio cuando me tratas así. Eres lo más vil, lo más despreciable que he tenido que conocer.

-Cállate Alice, o tendré que callarte yo.

-Así, y ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer? pegándome, llamando a mis padres, gritandom…

No alcance a terminar lo que estaba diciéndole, cuando sentí sus labios en los míos, cuando sentí el choque caliente de sus boca sobre la mía… subí a las nubes, fue lo más exquisito, los labios de Jasper eran cálidos, pero al mismo tiempo eran posesivos. No me dejaba que me fuera que me apartara, me tenía prisionera de sus labios, de su cuerpo…

Cuando termino el beso… solo me aparto, me miro ceñudo y se encamino a la casa… AH! como lo odie en ese momento, claro se aprovecho de la estúpida "niñita" y después se fue, sin decirme nada, como si yo fuera una vil ramera.

"No debí hacerlo… no debí hacerlo", me repetía una y mil veces. ¿Por qué la bese?, no podía hacerme el tonto, ya que hacía mucho tiempo deseaba saborear sus labios, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, sentir su dulce aroma en mi nariz…

Una tarde, después que sus padres marcharon a una cena, donde los habían invitado para que el doctor Cullen hablara de la reciente operación a un joven que tenía tumor en el cerebro y su notable mejoría, después de la intervención que fue hecha solo por medio de una cámara que tenia adicionada un laser que corto y destruyo el tumor dentro del cerebro del joven…Edward Masen, creo que era su nombre, además debo añadir que su esposa era la más feliz, ya que pronto esperaban la llegada de su primera hija, las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto al que tenía previsto en mi vida… y en la de Alice.

Me quede mirando televisión en la sala, una vez que los padres de Alice se fueran, y ella se encerró en su habitación a escuchar música, la cual tenía al máximo volumen, ya que apenas podía escuchar lo que decían los personajes de la película que estaba tratando de ver, _Cirque do freak: el aprendiz de vampiro ,_creo que se llamaba, solo veía que movían los labios, pero no me llegaba ningún sonido, excepto la música que provenía desde la habitación de ella,_ RBD_, algo muy patético para ser escuchado por mis oídos, los cuales solo escuchaban a _Green day_, no esa tontería romántica… con un tema que sonaba mucho en las radios, por esos días…_Enséñame_.

No aguante mas, ya Alice me tenia arto con sus modales de niñita consentida, me tenia arto que después de ese beso no me dijera nada, que no me pegara una cachetada… nada, un silencio total de su parte, algo que encontré anormal, ya que cada que tenía la oportunidad me gritaba en la cara todo que se le venía a la cabeza.

Subí las escaleras, de dos en dos, y camine rápidamente por el pasillo del segundo piso, me detuve bruscamente al llegar a su puerta, la cual estaba al final de este. La música me retumbaba en los oídos, sentía que después de esto no escucharía nada más. Toque fuertemente su puerta y como no obtenía respuesta, lo hice más fuerte y le grite para que me abriera…

-ALICE…ALICE…ALICE ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ O LA VOY DERRUMBAR.

Nada… la música me torturaba los oídos, sentía que en cualquier momento me iban a explotar…

Me apresure a ir a la pieza de mis padres adoptivos para sacar una copia de la llave de la puerta de Alice, ya que ellos siempre manejaban copias de todas las puertas de la casa por alguna emergencia…

Metí la llave en la cerradura, la gire y cuando cedió el pestillo, con el hombro la empuje… me lleve una sorpresa al notar que toda la pieza de Alice estaba desordenada, que todos estaba en el suelo, que su vestido de ballet estaba sobre la cama hecho pedazos… ¿pero Alice donde estaba?

Me dirigí al aparato de música, donde una y otra vez sonaba la dichosa canción y baje el volumen hasta dejarlo a un nivel razonable… con mis oídos todavía retumbando me dispuse a buscar a Alice… no estaba junto a la cama, no estaba junto a la ventana…así que tenía que estar en su baño, así que me encamine hacia allá, mostrando toda la calma que era capaz de tener en ese momento y tratando de no imaginar lo peor…

-Alice respóndeme, por favor, no me asustes ¿Dónde estás?

Ya no me corrían lágrimas por la cara, sentía que me había quedado sin reserva alguna de agua en el cuerpo, que toda la había votado por tanto llorar… por él, por el hombre que no se merecía que siquiera botara una lagrima por su causa… ya nada merecía la pena, nada valía la pena si el amor de Jasper no me era correspondido… ni mis cosas, ni mis clases de ballet, donde era él lo único que me inspiraba a bailar… nada.

Estaba en la ducha, el agua corría por mi entumecido cuerpo… sentía el agua caer, sentía que mis lagrimas caían juntas con el agua que chocaba con mi cara… solo escuchaba la música que tenia puesta en el equipo en mi habitación, la que sonaba una y otra vez, la que me decía lo que yo quería decirle a Jazz. En eso estaba cuando sentía ruidos en mi habitación y que bajaban el volumen del equipo… luego escuche su voz, su dulce voz llamándome por la habitación, donde seguro ya había visto el desastre que arme después de encerrarme en mi habitación.

No quería responderle, no quería que supiera donde estaba ¿para qué? ¿Para que me volviera a tratar como una niña?... pero algo dentro de mi me instaba a contestarle, ese algo que grito en respuesta antes de darme cuenta que estaba desnuda en la ducha y justo le había dicho a Jazz donde buscarme…

Salí de la ducha rápidamente para buscar la toalla, la cual encontré y alcance a taparme antes de que la puerta se abriera y apareciera la cara de Jasper más bien desencajada que preocupada…

-¿Qué quieres Jasper?, ¿acaso vienes a hacerme desaires nuevamente?

- . . .

-Jasper, te estoy hablando ¿acaso no me vas a decir nada?

No alcance a hacer ni decir nada mas, ya que solo vi que Jazper se movió a una velocidad irreconocible y me tomo en sus brazos y me beso como nunca lo hizo… sus labios se volvieron una tortura, una demasiado dulce y excitante que solo pedía que no parara.

No me di cuenta cuando me levanto, consiguiendo que la toalla se deslizara de mi cuerpo y cayera al suelo, e hizo que pusiera mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sin dejar de besarme, no solo los labios, sino el cuello, los hombros e incluso el valle entre mis pechos.

-Jasper ¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunte el instante que nos separamos para tomar aire, el cual parecía que nos había abandonado hacia bastante rato.

-Recuperando el tiempo perdido. Solo bésame Alice y perdóname por todo lo que te dije. Enséñame a amarte-me respondió, al tiempo que me volvía a besar y me llevaba en dirección a la puerta del baño, la cual abrió con una mano…

Me deposito sobre mi cama, la cual no tenía ya los restos de mi vestido de Ballet, y quede atónita al ver que se estaba desabotonando la camisa, la cual tiro al suelo, para luego empezar a abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones… cerré los ojos como queriendo conservar lo visto en mi memoria y preparándome para despertarme de ese hermoso sueño… solo los abrí cuando sentí sus manos tocándome las piernas y subiéndolas hasta llegar hasta mis senos.

-Te amo Alice, perdóname por favor. No podría vivir si no puedo estar contigo.

-Cállate Jasper. Claro que te amo y te perdono. Eres el único hombre que tiene mi corazón, solo cuídalo.

-Claro amor, eres lo más hermoso que puedo regalarme la vida, fui un imbécil al tratar de evitar y arrancar de mi pecho todo lo que sentía por ti.

-Basta de tanta palabra. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero que seas el primero, el único que quiero besar y sentir.

-Tus palabras son órdenes para mí.

Me hizo abrir las piernas, al tiempo que me besaba el cuello, los labios, el estomago, e incluso entre las piernas, lo cual al principio me descoloco, pero después todo eso dio paso a sentir todo el cuerpo hormigueando… solo sentía su lengua entre piernas, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi vagina… era algo decadentemente erótico… no alcance a replicarle nada cuando sentí que dentro de mi corrían como una corriente eléctrica, que me hacia estremecerme por dentro… hasta que no pude mas, grite su nombre, me agarre de su pelo como pidiendo mas…

-Eres genial Alice, gracias por hacerme sentir el amante más grandioso.

- l-o-e-r-e-s- le dije entre jadeos. Cuando pude recuperar mi respiración, lo mire a los ojos, algo difícil, ya que mis ojos se negaban a obedecer y se iban constantemente hacia abajo… y le replique,- Ahora dime el porqué te costo tanto darte cuenta de lo que sentías, ¿a que le tenias miedo?

Me beso la frente, para luego comenzar a hablar…

-Tenía miedo a que no me quisieras de verdad, que solo fuera un encaprichamiento, de que por mi pasado de niño pobre y huérfano tu me vieras con lastima. De lastimarte, de no saber cómo tratarte, de herirte, tal como vi a mi padre hacerlo con mi mama, claro antes de que los dos murieran en un accidente de coche. Y principalmente, de parecerme a él, esa era, mi mayor miedo.

-Tranquilo, amor. Ya sabía todo sobre tu pasado y nunca fue impedimento para amarte. Nunca debiste dudar de mi amor, se soy menor de edad, se que comparada contigo, con todo lo que viviste, soy una niña, pero estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ti, ese amor que nació apenas te vi sentado en aquel sillón de la sala, la primera vez que mi padre te trajo a casa. ¿Acaso no sabes que tú eres el que me impulsa y me motiva a seguir en clases de ballet?, ¿acaso piensas que no notaba tus miradas a través de mi ventana cuando ensayaba en mi habitación, mientras tú estabas en el jardín?

Recibí una sonrisa de su parte y después un beso que casi me dejo sin aire, nuevamente….

-Enséñame a amarte, porque vives en mi, junto a mí, enséñame a quererte un poco más, a vivir contigo, que no aguanto la ansiedad de sentirte mía- me dijo, casi repitiendo el coro de la canción que me acordaba a él, es que sonaba de fondo, ante nuestra escena tan hermosa…dos personas que se aman, dos cuerpos que se entregan todo, el uno al otro.

-Enséñame tu también a amarte más de lo que ya te amo….te amo, tontito, recuerda eso-le dije al tiempo que me levantaba y me subía, abriendo mis piernas, a la parte baja de su abdomen, cerca de su gran erección…mirándolo a los ojos, levante un poco mi pelvis y la baje dejando entrar su pene …fue lo más genial, no tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí al verme montando Jasper...no tuve tiempo a reaccionar, cuando sentí que hizo presión hacia arriba y me lleve un gran dolor de respuesta…en su cara se notaba la preocupación, pero baje mis cabeza y lo bese, al tiempo que empezaba a mover mis caderas, arrancando gemidos de su parte y de la mía. Sus embestidas eran feroces, pero tampoco deje que llevara la tarea solo, lo acompañe apretando las paredes de mi vagina alrededor de su pene, haciendo que casi gritara y que empujara con más fuerza….

-No pares amor. Sigue…- le gritaba, al tiempo que sentía las paredes de mi vagina contraerse por el poder de la llegada del mejor orgasmo, uno que me llevo hasta ver las estrellas…

-Enséñame…enséñame…- me decía Jasper entre jadeos, mientras seguía empujando su miembro dentro de mi… solo sentí cuando llego al clímax, además de que grito mi nombre, de que sentí algo caliente entrar en mi…

-Te amo Jasper Halle- le dije, recuperando la voz.

-Yo igual, Alice Cullen. Ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro…

* * *

**Este es mi primer oneshot, y lo primero que escribo que no sea de Edward y Bella...la idea de escribir de Jazz y Alice a estado rondando por mucho tiempo en mi cabecita, hasta que salio.**

**Este oneshot esta basado en el coro de la cancion Enseñame de RBD, la cual escuche unos dias atras y me dio la idea para empezar a escribir... y a parte hice que Jazz se lo dijera a Alice, dentro de los dialogos finales...**

**Ademas, lo escribi diferente, ya que no pude pov, solo intercale los pensamientos de los dos...**

**Espero les guste...y ojala dejen sus comentarios...**

**cariños...**

**Gala...;)**


End file.
